Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of wall storage and display systems, and more particularly to a wall-mounted retiary display and storage system.
Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of wall storage and display systems, some of the desirable attributes include space savings, simplicity of installation, and ease of removing and replacing items. Users unfortunately have a very limited number of systems to choose from and those usually require a large space and are difficult to install. The attending usability issues may cause the stored items to suffer a deferred return, precarious or incorrect positioning on the system, or temporary or permanent loss of the item.
One type of storage and display system has gridded sets of holes (pegboard systems); while another is based on a panel with specially cut horizontal grooves (slat-wall systems). Both systems require the purchase of a variety of exclusively created attachments and implements such as hooks, racks, and pegs in order for items to be affixed to the systems. While both the pegboard and slat-wall systems provide excellent visibility, they fall short in installation and usability. Pegboard and slat-wall systems can be quite large, taking up a sizeable amount of space on a wall and can be difficult to install due to size and weight. Frequently a sub foundation is required before installation may begin. Users become frustrated when item retrieval is hindered by system components or other stored items. Also wearisome is the need for precision item placement within system to minimize possibility of items falling off or colliding with other items. Planning the arrangement of attachments and items is time consuming and further raises the complexity of using the storage and display system. Furthermore, the exclusive attachments are known to release spontaneously from their respective systems when items are taken from display. This requires the user to spend time locating and reinstalling the missing attachment before returning the item to the system.
What is needed, is a means to provide the user with a small, lightweight storage and display system that is easy to assemble and install and requires minimal to no attachments. This storage and display system means to provide ease of access to items, clear visibility, ease of returning items to the system as well as a capacity that is better than or equal to current systems.